


Can You Handle My Stick?

by atc74writesSPN



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Puns, F/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Vaginal Sex, crotch sniffing kink?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 11:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18051680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atc74writesSPN/pseuds/atc74writesSPN
Summary: Y/N realizes she is attracted to her roommate and on what should be a normal movie night, Dean reveals something surprising.





	Can You Handle My Stick?

You walked into the small three bedroom house you shared with your roommate, Dean. After moving out of your parent’s house and with a couple of siblings, you swore until you got married, you would live alone. For a few years, you did. And it was wonderful!

But it was lonely. And quiet. Your friend Dean had been looking for a new place to live and had asked you to go house hunting with him. His brother was getting married and he decided it was time to move out on his own, too.

_“Dean, this is stupid! We have looked at every house for sale in this godforsaken town! ‘It’s too big, it’s too small! There isn’t enough yard for my dog.’ You don’t even have a dog!” You were exasperated and exhausted. “Dean, I have more than enough room. If you’re done torturing me for the day, I would really just like to go home and eat some pizza.”_

And that was how Dean Winchester became your roommate. It paid to have a mechanic for a roommate, too. Free labor and parts at cost. He also cooked. It was the perfect arrangement. Except for one little thing. He was hot and you were horny.

**“Pizza ordered. Get beer. Please and thank you.”**

You shot him a text then jumped in the shower. You knew he would be home soon and would need to clean up as well. All hot and sweaty and greasy…clean thoughts, Y/N! He is your roommate! You mentally chastised yourself and kept the touching to the bare minimum as you cleaned up.

Dressed in a tank and shorts, you made your way downstairs just as Dean walked in the door and dumped a twelve pack in your arms. “Leave me any hot water?”

“Thank you and yes,” you replied.

“Aww, you do love me!” Dean joked as he ran up the stairs.

You stored the beer in the fridge, save two, and took a handful of napkins in the living room with you. You heard the shower shut off just as a knock sounded at the door. How did he do that? His timing was always perfect!

You sat down on the floor in front of the couch, cross-legged, with your beer and pizza. Dean plopped down next to you. God he smells so good. Like man and coffee and leather, mixed with a hint of motor oil. Just like that, you felt your juices start flowing. Oh shit.

“You okay Y/N?” Dean asked around a slice of pepperoni and extra cheese.

Clearing your throat, you answered the best you could. Even if it was a lie. “Oh yeah. Great.”

After pizza and more beer, you settled on the couch to watch a movie. It wasn’t a particularly good movie, but it would do. Dean laid out lengthwise, his head in your lap. Your routine was fairly mundane. Drink beer, eat pizza, watch movie, play with Dean’s hair. You loved Dean’s hair. It was thick, and soft, and light brown, but not like that boring brown that looked like dry dung. It was slightly lighter on the ends and he looked like a greek god.

Dean moaned under your fingers and dipped his head to bring it back up, encouraging you to keep running your fingers through his thick, spiky locks. And you did. You loved it as much as he did. Dean kept nuzzling your hand and you kept rubbing his head. It wasn’t until a few minutes later that you realized he was breathing heavily through his nose.

“Dean, what are you doing?” You inquired, looking down at him. That’s when you noticed his head wasn’t just in your lap, but practically in your crotch. “ _Oh my god, Dean._  What are you doing?” Your voice was a whisper.

“God, you smell so good.” Dean leaned closer and took a long breath through his nose. “I could spend all night right here. Please tell me right now if you don’t want this, Y/N.”

“I want it Dean. God I want it so bad,” you moaned in reply. Before you could process his smile, he was in between your legs, pulling your shorts and panties down.

“You’re so fucking wet already,” Dean observed, slipping two fingers inside your tight channel. “Playing with my hair gets you going doesn’t it, Y/N?”

“Oh God yes! I imagine what it feels like to grab it and pull your face deeper into my pussy,” you confided. Sure you were friends and comfortable with Dean, but you had never been this bold with a partner before. You liked it.

“Hold on tight, sweetheart. I’m gonna take you for a ride,” Dean announced before he dove tongue first into your dripping folds. The sounds filling your living room were obscene as he ate you out like a man starved. It was the most intense feeling you had ever had, with another person. You gripped a handful of his hair and screamed his name as he brought you to the edge and pushed you over it.

“Holy fuck!” Your breaths were fast and heavy as you looked down your body at Dean, his fingers still inside you, keeping you full.

“Oh you ain’t seen nothing yet,” Dean pulled you up against his chest, crashing his lips to yours. The kiss was hot, needy and you craved more.

Pulling away, your chest heaving, you pulled your tank over your head, before doing the same to his. Bare chest against bare chest, you started grinding against the larger than you expected bulge in his boxers. You felt free and dirty and wanted it all.

His boxers were wet with your juices as you pulled them down enough to free his dick from the cotton confines. Jesus H! He was fucking huge! You can do this. You raised your hips up and lined him up with your soaked hole. Just the tip at first as you felt the stretch. It started off as a burn, and simmered into something warm and tingled down to your toes the further you took him in. By the time he was fully seated inside you, his cock head pressed against your cervix, it was like you were floating.

“Fucking move!” He growled and gripped your hips, lifting you up and pulling you back down with such force it knocked the air from your lungs. “Oh fuck!” He set a brutal pace, pumping his hips up to meet you as you bounced on his cock.

“Oh my God! Dean!” You shouted as he hit all the right places inside you. His cock was dragging against your inner walls with the perfect friction and at the perfect angle. You’d never felt so full or satisfied with a partner ever. The fever pitch pace he set flung you into another plane as you had what felt like an out of body experience when you exploded all over him.

“That’s it, Y/N! Oh yeah! Fuck, I’m go-I gotta- I’m coming!” His shouts bounced off the walls as he unloaded his hot seed deep inside you. “Fucking Christ woman!”

You collapsed forward, your face buried in the crook of his neck, breathing him in as you came back down, your soul rejoining your body.  “You fucking ruined me for other men. You know that right?” You asked, sucking just below his ear.

“Then it worked because I can’t be your fucking roommate anymore, Y/N. I just want you to be mine,” Dean confessed, pulling back and kissing you sweetly before he deepened it.

“I wanna ride you all night,” you whispered, rocking your hips against his, as you felt his length harden inside you once more.

He picked you up and carried you up the stairs to your room and dropped you on the bed. “Think you can handle my stick?”

You dropped to your knees in front of him. “I’m a manual girl, Dean. You know that. Now, let me show you how well I can handle a stick.”


End file.
